once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Predators
"Predators" is the 21st episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary With Dlrgirl75 under Primadonna Girl's possession and the pregnancy well underway, Joe and Josh are the only things needed for the ritual which will take her and James to Storywik, and so the latter is forced to give chase. Meanwhile, Silvia prepares the spell from the other side of things to ensure that her "true love" can re-enter her life, which entails kidnapping the town's Bureaucrats. And in the Wikia world that was, Jack assumes the name James 1234, who has a dalliance with BelleLover and receives some very shocking news indeed before endeavoring an extremely traumatic experience, brought on by MissMayfair. Plot Silvia is once again seen lighting a circle of candles with her magic, down in the kitchen, which are surrounding her framed, painted portrait of James 1234. "Oh, Jack…" she says, "I know it'll be soon… I've seen the future, after all… but your ritual won't be a success. DeviousPeep devised the spell… so DeviousPeep's magic will be needed to enact it. Luckily, her magic is currently flowing through me, and it shouldn't be all that long until she's completely drained dry…" She smiles wickedly, and goes on, adding, "You also think that maybe the hair of Joe's grandparents will work to fuel the spell, as opposed to his parents… that won't work, sweetie. So I'll get the hairs for you. I'll be helping perform this ritual from the other side of things… oh, Jack… I just can't wait to be with you… ever since we spent that night together… I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for nearly four-hundred years…" Roughly four-hundred years ago, Jack and Silvia are seen in bed together after a night of passion, with the latter exclaiming, "That was amazing!" "I'm aware," says Jack, leading Silvia to add, "No, but… all the people I've experienced… trust me; that was amazing!" She is breathing heavily, staring at this man and, not only falling in love with him, but growing obsessed with him. "Well," he tells her, "I've had plenty of time to garner skills… after all, my chosen field of magic is that of immortality – I hope that that should allow me to spend time developing my powers and, one day, I'll be able to cast all the spells I want without the need of a coven to support me…" "I like that idea," Silvia says, adopting it as one of her own ambitions as well, having now gained Jack's immortality through the act of lovemaking. "I like it too," he reasserts. James 1234 conjures fire in his palm as he and Prima – who's now in possession of the begrudged Dlrgirl75 – stand face-to-face with Joe and Josh. Prima giggles, commenting on the delight of this moment, while Josh flays his hand in an attempt to use magic. James and Prima both laugh, and the former explains that the illusion has a few long-lasting side-affects; "No magic for you." At this, Joe grabs his bow and one of the arrows from his quiver and quickly fires it at James, who plucks it out of thin air with his flaming palm and causes it to set on fire. He throws it back at Joe, who only dodges it by rolling onto the floor and grabbing his quiver, which he slings across his back along with his bow. "Run!" Dlrgirl encourages them. "Hush it," Prima tells her genie. "Yes… mistress," Dlr utters through gritted teeth. Meanwhile, Josh starts running away, and Joe follows. "Oh, this should be fun," James comments, melting into a puddle of blood which then follows them. James 1234 – for that's the name he's adopted in Wikia – forms from blood and appears on a navbarstool in a tavern, ordering a goblet of red wine. "I saw that," says a young BelleLover, approaching, "You're a warlock?" "Yes," James says bluntly. "There aren't many of you left…" she comments, "I'm a witch myself." "Well," James decides, taking a large gulp of wine, "I'd be happy to take you somewhere private and show you a few… magic tricks." "What do you mean you're pregnant?!" James is heard exclaiming a few weeks later in BelleLover's church. "I mean I'm pregnant!" she fires back. "But… how?!" he exclaims. "You really wanna know how? Ask the stains on every inch of this church," she exclaims. "Yes, thanks," he bites, "But… I can't raise a child…" "What do you mean?" Belle asks, "You're… you're gonna leave me alone… and pregnant? What kind of sick—" "Yes," he says, "I am a sick man. Lucky for you that you won't have to deal with me anymore." "No!" she yells as he begins walking away, "You can't leave me like this!" "I can and I will," he assures her. "James!" she begs, "Please!" "Just be quiet," James tells her, "You're an embarrassment." As he takes the last few steps out of the doors, Belle, crying, says to herself, "There's a reason why there are no more warlocks in this coven… men are selfish bastards!" Outside, meanwhile, James walks away from the church and, from the shadows, a certain someone can be seen watching him. "Finally…" utters Silvia/MissMayfair. Silvia serves a bowl of soup on a tray to Joanna, who's still ill and bedridden. "Thanks, sweetie," Joanna utters, beginning to eat the soup, at which Silvia says, "Anything for my girl." She smiles, and Joanna smiles back. "Alright," Silvia then announces, "I have to go and run some errands… I'll be back soon." Joanna waves her girlfriend goodbye and Silvia shuts the bedroom door behind herself. Suddenly, through her magic, she is wearing a black velvet hooded cloak and a netted veil which covers her face. "Let's go to work," she says to herself in a low, guttural, magically-altered voice. Liz is seen watching Rena and Justine as they practice their magic in the latter's apartment. "It's a shame," Justine comments, "We do so much better in Silvia's library with all her spell books and what have you…" "Indeed," Rena agrees, "But I get an inkling that we're kind of not welcome there anymore." "Yeah, I know," Justine says, "But it's a shame." "Tell that to my ear," Liz comments. Rena tries to make a fireball but finds himself unable to, exclaiming, "Dammit! I had this…" Suddenly, the cloaked, hooded, veiled figure of Silvia appears behind he and Justine, commenting through her altered voice, "Perhaps you should leave magic to the people who know how to wield it." They turn to her, shocked, and she lifts her gloved hand to reveal a kind of dust in her palm, which she then blows into their faces, knocking them both out. Liz goes to draw her sword, however, Silvia simply waves her other hand and causes Liz to go flying into the kitchen area, falling to the floor unconscious. She then extends her magic into floating Rena and Justine's lifeless bodies, which follow her as she makes her way out the door. Joe and Josh are running across Community Wiki with the blood still chasing them. It isn't long before they come across the mansion of Tysonjackson, and decide to run inside. "He has a trap door, somewhere," Joe remembers. "Here," says Josh, pulling something from the ceiling and causing a hole to appear in the floor, which he and Joe then jump down. The trapdoor immediately closes behind them, and their presence causes torches in brackets to light up with magic, illuminating a series of secret tunnels which run underground. "Should we be worried about Dlr…?" Joe utters as he and Josh stop to catch their breath. "No," says Josh, "Prima needs her for something… so she'll keep her safe…" he then whispers to himself, "I hope." Suddenly, blood begins dripping through the sides of the trapdoor, and Joe immediately starts running, followed by Josh. "Damn! I thought we lost him!" the former exclaims. "Apparently not," James 1234 comments to himself as he forms fully within the tunnels, "This should only be too easy." He begins walking at a brisk pace, whistling "The Farmer in the Dell" loudly as he does so. James is seen walking through the vast ghetto that is the Wiksteria Lane Wiki (where Peep met him in 1.06) and makes his way into one of the shacks. He goes to sit down, tired, but MissMayfair is already there. "You've returned here for the last three nights in a row," she comments, "Getting sloppy in your old age? I mean, you've been so elusive these past few centuries… it's almost as though you've given up." "Who – the hell – are you?" he asks, to which she replies, "Darling, it's only me, the one and only MissMayfair… of course you would know me as Silvia." "Doesn't ring a bell," he tells her, "What do you want?" "You really don't remember me? After that great sex we had? I wanna have it again, James… I wanna have it, and you… forever…" "Right…" he arches an eyebrow. "For God's sake, stupid!" she yells, "I'm from the original coven! The Leech!" "I despise Leeches," James says, "They're scum." "Whatever," she says, stepping closer, "Soon you'll be forced to love me…" "I felt that," he tells her. "Felt what?" "The love spell you're trying to work on me… I appear to be immune. I've made myself immune to many things over the years," he informs the crazy witch. She stomps her foot, enraged, and laments that she slept with that super ugly warlock with the love mojo for nothing. "It appears so," James comments. "Well…" she comments, "There's always Plan B." With this, she raises the dust that she's been clutching in her palm and blows it into his face, causing him to pass out after a few seconds. "What a handy little powder," she comments to herself, "I must use it again one day…" Rena and Justine wake up slowly in the abandoned, burned-down bakery on the outskirts of town; both of them are hanging from the ceiling by chains around their wrists, formed from Silvia's magic. "Here again?!" Justine exclaims (see "The Admin and the Pauper") as she tries to shake free, but it's no use, and Rena adds, "I thought this kind of crap would stop happening with your dad out of town…" "Apparently not," says his wife. Silvia then enters the room, in her cloak and her veil, and uses her powers to pluck hairs from the Bureaucrats' heads, which she then stores in a vial which she tucks away within the recesses of her outfit. "That's what DeviousPeep did," Justine remembers, "She took strands of our hairs…" (see "Welcome to Storywik") "Who are you and what do you want?!" Rena demands to know. Despite her veil, one can detect that Silvia is smiling, and she says smugly in her new demon-like voice, "Not telling." "Why did you drag us all the way out here just to steal a couple of hairs?" Justine wonders, "You could have done that back at the apartment…" "Oh, but that isn't all I want," she assures them, "You are two potentially very powerful beings… it would be useful for me to add your combined magic to my repertoire." At that moment, however, Liz barges in with her sword in tow, pointing it at the veiled villainess and demanding that she release the two Bureaus now. "Liz!" Rena and Justine exclaim happily, "How did you find us?" the latter asks. "Please," the sheriff says, "This place is practically a cliché by now." She turns her attention back to Silvia, reaffirming her demands, but Silvia just laughs eerily, using her magic to create a sword in her hand – and it's bigger than Liz's. The two women clash their blades, each skilled, each deft. Silvia pushes against Liz and tries bending her backwards over the window-sill, but Liz pushes back with her own strength and soon manages to propel the veiled woman off of her, swiping at her feet but missing. Silvia chuckles, and Liz tries to slice at her shoulder, however, Silvia simply has to step out of the way to avoid it, causing her adversary to whack her blade against the wall. Silvia then pushes Liz down to the ground and Rena and Justine watch in fear. Liz grabs a handful of ash and throws them up at Silvia, whose vision is momentarily skewered, giving Liz enough time to stand and, in a quick move, she's finally able to gain some leverage by positioning herself behind Silvia and grabbing her in a choke hold, pushing herself against the wall nearest to the Bureacrats as she does so. Rena begins swinging himself back and forth with the chains attaching him from the ceiling, and he's eventually able to use his feet to kick Silvia's sword from her hand. Silvia thrusts herself backwards, thus slamming Liz into the wall and causing her pain. Silvia regains her sword and blades clash once more. Clashing and clashing and clashing. Eventually, Silvia's extreme chopping causes Liz's sword to go flying from her hand, and she uses her magic to make her sword even bigger as she aims it at the Chat Moderator. "You forget," says Liz, "I'm the sheriff." With this, she takes out a holstered gun and shoots Silvia in the shoulder, causing her to drop her sword again which then disappears completely. She stumbles to the ground, and Liz re-holsters her gun. However, Silvia then retorts, "You forget, I'm magic." With this, she heals her wounds by waving her hand over them, saying that she already had what she needs, and that's good enough for her; she melts into a puddle of blood and slithers out the window. In the absence of her magic, the shackles binding Rena and Justine disappear, and they fall to the floor. "Are you guys okay?" Liz asks, and they assure her that they are, thanks to her. "Who was that?" the sheriff wonders, but neither Rena nor Justine have a clue, commenting that first the Modem is destroyed and now this. "Did you see the way she turned to blood?" asks Justine, "Only DeviousPeep can do that." "That we've seen," Rena comments. "Besides," says Liz, "Why would Joanna bother hiding herself? If she wanted something from us, she'd be upfront about it…" "Right…" Lady utters, and Liz goes on to say, "Looks like Storywik has its own mystery villainess…" In Wikia, James is whistling his way through the underground tunnels, and Joe and Josh are using the noise to assess how close he is. They turn a corner and come to a fork-like path, not knowing which way to turn. They choose at random, going left, and run, and, to their delight, the whistling gets fainter and fainter. "He must've gone the other way," Joe says happily as he and Josh come to an exit at the top of a ladder, deciding to go through it. Opening a hatch, they end up in a large, factory-like, steelworks, with conveyor belts and boxes and crates and barrels, and Josh recognizes this place as the Fantasia Wiki – they'd attempted a revolution (through industry), but… it failed miserably; fast. "I think we lost him," Joe comments. "Wrong," says James, forming from blood right in front of them. "Just because the whistling stops," he says as they stare at him with shock across their faces, "Doesn't mean the whistler's gone." In flashback, MissMayfair is whistling "The Farmer in the Dell" as James wakes up, dressed in a fine suit, tied to a chair in the same cottage that he will one day torture Joe and Dlrgirl. Missy, meanwhile, is wearing a rather slutty-looking wedding dress, with a white veil hanging from the back of her head, and she tells James not to even think about using magic – "It's bound by the rope," she explains, "Besides… did you ever master all the spells you set out to master without the aid of a coven? Did you cross that barrier? Because I did… in a way…" With that, she uses her magic to place the kettle onto the stove and light it, smiling. "You whored your way through this land," he bites. "Now, now…" she says, "It's good to see that you're awake but it really is bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the wedding day." "What the hell are you talking about?" he asks, at which she explains further that she figured her love spell might not work, so she had something else in store for him as a backup. "What are you doing?" he asks as she begins rummaging through drawers. She, meanwhile, is ignoring him, singing to herself – "Oh, Missy, you so fine, you so fine you blow my mind! Hey Missy!" – as she takes out a hammer and some nails, eyeing the stove and the kettle atop it as she does so. "This is for later," she assures him, placing her tools on the long dinner table she's decorated prettily, like the rest of the house (a congratulatory banner is particularly visible, along with streamers and the like). She hops onto his lap and places her arms around his neck. She rests her head in the crevice of his neck and sighs happily, saying that this is nice. However, he spits in her face, and she giggles, calling him a bad boy before clawing his cheek with her sharp nails. He winces a little, and she stands back up, saying that she thinks she wants to have a little rehearsal dinner before the actual ceremony – she wants everything to be perfect, after all. She wipes the spit from her face and she grabs a fork from the dinner table. "What are we having?" James asks, not wanting to break composure, and Missy rips his shirt open, saying that it's a special treat. With that, she uses her fork to begin carving into the flesh of his chest. He winces again, and more. He screams and writhes as she continues to carve, and carve, and carve… eventually, he is left with the words Missy Forever encircled by a large love heart on his chest, and Missy looks at it, wondering if she should have gone with Silvia instead. "Please…" he utters as she re-approaches him with the fork, ready to tear more flesh away. "What was that?" she asks with a little laugh, "Good to know you haven't forgotten your manners…" "Please…" he utters again, but Missy continues to add more definition to the love heart with her fork. When she's sure she's finished, she takes a step back and says, "What a nice meal… although I think it could have used some salt." James' eyes widen, for he knows what's coming, and sure enough Missy grabs a salt shaker from the table and begins pouring it liberally onto his bleeding carvings. He screams louder now, his voice cracking, but Missy just laughs and laughs, and continues to shake. James is writhing, so much so that his feet manage to tear through the rope binding his legs, and he is able to stand up with the chair still attached to his back. "Naughty, naughty!" Missy exclaims, forcing him back down with her magic, "You mustn't spoil the big day…" "You're insane!" he yells; tears have formed in his eyes and congealed; he's sweating all over; blood continues running down his chest. "Perhaps," Missy concedes, "But I'm also determined, and I can't risk you escaping, now, can I?" She goes to the drawers of her little kitchen and she takes out two knives, kneeling down at James' feet afterwards. "Brace yourself, Jack… Or, you know, don't." And she plunges one of the knives through his foot and into the floor, pinning it in place. He screams and cries out in pain, which is enhanced greatly when the other knife goes through his other foot. "That's better," Missy says as she stands, "No escaping for you, hubby dearest." "You can't… kill me…" he utters through gritted teeth, but she assures him that she has no intention of killing him – "We're going to be together forever." "I'm going to be tied here forever?" James asks. "Oh, Jack…" she says, "No… soon, when I ask you to marry me, you won't be able to refuse…" "And why's that?" "Well," she says, "My spell didn't work…" the kettle whistles, and so she approaches it, "But this won't fail." "What is it?" he wonders, frightened. "A potion," she explains, "One which makes even the most stubborn bastard, such as yourself, compliant down to every last whim." "I'll never drink it!" he exclaims. "Lucky it doesn't need to be drank," Missy says, taking the kettle off of the stove and moving it over to the table, where she places it down in favor of her hammer and a nail, "It needs to be poured directly onto the brain." "No… no… no!" he yells, but it's too late, Missy has already positioned herself romantically atop his lap, and now she's aligning the nail with his forehead… she hammers down on it, and he screams. She does it again, and he screams some more. She cracks his skull, and she moves to grab the kettle from the table. She almost pours the boiling potion into his wound, but then she decides that the hole is too small, and wants to make it bigger. She puts the kettle back down and regains her hammer and her nail, hammering his head twice more… but the pressure causes the wooden chair to collapse, and James' feet unpin themselves from the ground, causing blood to splatter all over Missy's pretty white dress – she screams at this fact, and James gets to his feet, removing one of the knives therein and using it to cut himself free. "Just for that…" Missy grunts, "You can spend our wedding night down in the basement!" She uses her magic to open a trapdoor nearby, and then she forces him through it. She stands over and looks down at him as he lies in the pit, and she says, "I hope you didn't think that this was the first time I tried this… I had to experiment, you see. To make sure this all went right. So I tested my potion on a few friends – I hope you guys really hit it off!" She closes the trapdoor telekinetically and James looks around nervously as three men from different corners of this pit begin approaching him. There are holes in their heads, and they've grown long hair and beards. These are the people Missy tried lobotomizing. He looks around, expecting more, but all he finds is piles of meat and bones – there they are. The captives have begun eating each other, and now they stare at James 1234… a fresh new meal. Josh pushes James out of the way and he and Joe run for cover within the factory. James continues with his brisk pace as they crawl beneath conveyor belts and use crates as covers. "I can hear you…" he utters creepily, "Coming to find you…" Suddenly, one of Joe's arrows misses his head, and he smiles, going off in the direction from whence it came. He takes out his knife. In flashback, James pulls the second knife from his other foot and he uses it, adrenaline pumping, to slash the throats of the three cannibals approaching him. He looks up at the trapdoor, still shut, and then at the dead bodies… he gets an idea. James begins stacking the bodies on top of one another, along with all the bones and meat that remains of Missy's eaten victims. He climbs the hill he's made and tries pushing against the trapdoor, but he can't… he thinks about all the trauma he's endured tonight, and throughout his life… and then he crosses a barrier. His anger reaches new levels, and his magic surges as a result. Said magic bursts through the trapdoor and he climbs out with ease, much to Missy's shock. He then uses his magic to heal his wounds – although not completely, and he's left with many scars. "How… how…?" Missy utters. "I dreamed of being able to do this for so long," he says, now able to cast spells by himself, "And thanks to you… now I can. You've unlocked something new in me, Missy. I could do quite a few spells, sure, but now… now I'm feeling defensive." He balls fire in his hand – something he's never been able to do on his own – and he throws it towards her; but she manages to dodge. "Jack, please… it's me, Silvia…" she tries, but he approaches, saying, "I don't even know who you are." She cries before he kicks her up the chin, and he suggests creating a whole new spell – "What if I made it so that you were bound to this cottage. What if you could never leave? Oh, you'll be able to survive on your magic, sure… but the boredom… that'll get to you. Because if there's one thing I've learned about you, Missy, or Silvia, or whatever the hell you're going by nowadays… it's that you like to have fun." James mutters some foreign words as he exits the cottage, and Missy tries following... but she physically can't. Suddenly, she falls to the ground as she receives one of her visions of the future, and she yells, "James! No!" He turns back, and asks her what she happened, and so she begins laughing, "You're going to die!" she cackles. "Whatever," he says. "Your penchant for immortality will go wrong… it'll resort like bile and eat you from the inside out!" "If that's true," he says, "Then you're dying too." She shakes her head, smiling with blood dribbling from her mouth, "My other magic prevents it… yours doesn't." "A cheap trick, MissMayfair… a very cheap trick indeed…" He walks away, and Missy screams. She doesn't know how to pass the time – she's stuck there (until the Virus hits). "Enough time has passed," says James, "And I grow tired of games." Joe and Josh are hiding behind some barrels and trying to slowly inch towards the door, as James stands between two conveyor belts, talking. "I've been pushed down a lot in my long, long life… but I've always pushed back and said 'no', because I'm Jack… and I get what I want. Then I met this woman, and she made this little prediction… turns out I'm sick; dying, in fact. I need to get to the new land and find my daughter. I need to kill her in order to take her magic for myself and cure this disease. I've never been fond of Leeches, but hey, life-and-death and all that. For you see… she's the product of evolution. The most powerful witch that's ever lived… I sensed it soon after my meeting with her… and now, all I want to do is reunite. I would have wished this all away, but that Primadonna Girl, she sure got her mitts on that lamp fast, huh? I'd have betrayed her in a heartbeat if it meant living, but, as it is, I need her. Just like I need you. And I'm going to use you…" Josh and Joe make a sudden break for the exit, but James appears in front of them immediately, finishing with, "Because, like I said, I'm Jack…" he uses a lead pipe he's picked up to knock them both out, "And I get what I want." Primadonna Girl and Dlrgirl75, meanwhile, are seen entering DeviousPeep's church, and they head down to her magical laboratory. Prima looks about seven months pregnant now – things really are moving fast. "Ain't James a peach?" she asks, "Speeding this pregnancy along… the magic is almost at full maturity. I can feel it stirring inside my womb… it tingles." "Are you gonna make a wish or what?" Dlrgirl asks. "Enough of the sass," Prima tells her, "I'm waiting for the opportune moment. Until then… just sit back and enjoy the space. I said James was a peach, right? Just look at all this… one glance at his daughter's spell and he was able to gather all the ingredients we needed… I just can't wait." Dlr looks at the pile of things, as well as the chalk circle on the floor which has been left behind from the before the Virus, when Peep was working on baby Jdg98. As the Virus envelops the land, James stands outside Peep's church, having made his way there from the Wiksteria Lane Wiki a while after his meeting with his daughter (see "The Wiki Witch"), for he realizes now that she's the secret to his cure – having finally accepted that Missy was indeed telling the truth. He knows what this Virus will do, for word has spread all around Wikia, and knows that he won't be able to cure himself if he doesn't remember who he is – he needs to kill Peep fast. However, before he can enter the church, Peep melts into blood and begins heading to the Once Upon a Time Wiki palace in order to steal baby Jdg98 (see "Welcome to Storywik"). "No, you little bitch!" James grumbles, forming to blood himself and following her. However, he's a little rusty, and instead of ending up anywhere near his daughter, he ends up in the sysop treasury. Immediately, he spots something under a sheet and removes said sheet to reveal the smashed Hyperlink (see "Stolen Heart"), and he realizes what it is. "If I could repair this…" he utters, using his magic to restore its glass, "I could go to a new site. All I'd need to do then is find my way to the new land with my memories intact. Time will freeze here, and preserve me… but time there is less predictable. This prophesied savior could arrive and get it moving again, and who knows how long it'd be moving before the Virus is deactivated… no, this is the answer… this." And with that, he jumps through the Hyperlink into another website. James drags the unconscious bodies of Joe and Josh down to the basement laboratory wherein Prima squeals in delight and Dlr just looks riddled with worry. "Alright," says James 1234, "Shall we get this show on the road?" Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:James 1234-Centric